Chrysallis Christmas Special
by R i v e r B l e u
Summary: Title changed from "John Gets Some" to the one above. It's a One-Shot Christmas Special based on my story Chrysallis. You do not need to read that to read this. WARNING: LEMON ALERT! MAAAJOR LEMON ALERT! DO NOT DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS!


**A/N: So here it is! The Chrysallis Christmas Special ! X3 I hope you all like this one! So I had hoped for this to be a fluffy little one-shot but the story got away from me and there is a very big lemon somewhere in this story. Sorry if my naughtyness ruined your Christmas spirit. **  
-

Abby looked around the room, unsude of what to do. The past month John had been acting strange. Sure he would hug her and kiss her but when she asked if he wanted to hang out or spend time with her he would always say he had something else to do or make up some excuse and here she was, Chrsitmas Eve, sitting down all alone in the living room while everyone else sang carols, danced and talked amongst friends.

Everyone was either dressed up or in their pajamas. Abby was currently wearing a green tank top along with red pajama bottoms covered in cute little penguins, fuzzy black slippers and a santa hat.

She felt the couch cushion sink on her right side. "Why so glum, chum?" Jenny asked. "John's not here" Abby said as she looked down into her cup. Jenny sighed. "Don't worry, I'm sure he's got a good reason for it" she said reassuringly.

Abby shook her head. "He's been avoiding me all month and I'm worried. What if he decided that I'm not worth the trouble and found someone else?" she questioned. Jenny shook her head.

"You're just tired. Now come on, let's see if we can sneak a peek at one of our presents" Jenny grinned. Abby shook her head. "No thanks" she declined. "I think I'm gonna go to bed now" she said softly. Jenny could only stare as her friend got up and walked off to their room.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Abby laid down on her bed and stared up at her ceiling. She and John had been together for three months, four if you count this entire month he'd been avoiding her. She thought things had been going well.

It all started right after they went to the mall. She had asked John if he wanted to go to a movie with her and he politely declined, telling her he was going to have a guy's night with Bobby. This went on for a few more nights before she got worried.

He would act normal during the day but then at night he would just dissappear. She was starting to think he was cheating on her. Maybe he realized that she just wasn't worth the trouble and found someone else? It felt like someone was tugging at her heart.

She reached under her bed and pulled out a small red box with a golden bow tied neatly at the top of it and held it in her hands. She unconciously toyed with the lock on her charm bracelet.

She stared down at the box and saw a drop of water land on it's shiny, red surface. She stopped playing with her charm bracelet and brought a hand up to her face. She was crying. She wiped away her tears and placed the present back in it's place before climbing into her bed.

She laid on her stomach and tried to fall asleep. _'I wonder where John is...' _she thought as she closed her eyes. She felt herself start to drift off to sleep when three loud knocks on her door woke her up. She rolled her eyes. _'Jenny probably got drunk again and forgot where she put her key' _she thought to herself.

"It's open!" she called out, before snuggling into the warm blankets. She heard the door open and then close. "Abby?" it was John. She immediately sat up and stared. He was wearing his usual leather jacket and had a bit of snow on him.

"John..." Abby whispered. She held his hands in hers and did her best to warm them up. They were freezing. "What are you doing here?' she asked. John made a face. "What? I can't spend Christmas with my girlfriend?" he said.

Abby let go of John's hands and laid them in her lap. "Abby, what's wrong?" he asked her. He grasped her hand in his. "Well, you've been avoiding me all month...and before you say anything let me just say this. If you're tired of me then just go, but please don't keep leading me on" she whispered.

John laughed. "What? What are you talking about?'' he chuckled. Abby glared at him. "You Mister! You'll act normal during the day and then at night you dissappear! If you're seeing another girl then at least have the decency to break up with me first!" she snapped. She felt her cheeks getting wet.

"Great, now I'm crying again..." she cursed. She felt John wipe her tears away. His hands were warm now. "Abby" he said. She snapped her eyes shut, refusing to look at him. "Abby, look at me!" he told her. She slowly opened her eyes. This was the first time he'd yelled at her since they started going out.

"Abby, listen to me...I am not seeing another woman okay? And I'm sorry I haven't been able to spend any time with you this month" he apologized. Abby stared at his chest, unable to look at him directly.

"Abby, baby, look at me" he pleaded. Abby slowly raised her eyes to meet his. "Just...*sigh*...here" he said handing her a small green box. "What is it?" she asked. "Just open it" he told her.

Abby took in a deep breathe and opened up the box. She gasped. Inside the box was a flame shaped topaz on a silver chain. "The reason why I always dissappear at night is because I got a job. I got a job and didn't want to tell you because I wanted this to be a surprise" he stated.

Abby just stared. It was so beautiful. "Do you want to put it on?" he asked. She nodded and turned around so he could put it on her. She felt him brush her hair to the side and place the necklace on her.

He wrapped his arms around her so he was hugging her from behind. "John, I'm sorry I thought that..." she mumbled. "I'll never cheat on you...I love you too much" he said. Abby's eyes widened.

"What?"

"What?"

She looked at John, "You said you loved me" she whispered, more to herself than to him. "I guess I did" he shrugged. Abby smiled. "You know, now would be a good time to say 'I love you too'" he said casually. John was taken off guard by Abby pressing her lips against his.

**OoOoOoOWARNING: LEMONoOoOoOoOo**

He quickly responded to it by pulling her closer to him. She crawled out of the sheets and onto his lap, slowly pushing him down onto the bed so she was straddling him. Her hands made their way into his shirt and started tracing patterns all over his chest.

He broke the kiss and surprised her by flipping them over so he was on top of her now. He bent down and bit her bottom lip. She grinned and pulled him in for another kiss. She felt his hand slowly tracing circles on her thigh.

She bucked her hips against his, earning a groan. She giggled. "You think this is funny do you?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. "Alright then" he said smiling. He grabbed Abby and held her so her back was against his chest.

"Let's see how you like this..." he whispered. She felt a shiver run down her spine. He tilted her head to the side and started to trail kisses up and down her neck. At the same time his hands started to make their way into her shirt, rubbing circles on her stomach before finally raching her breasts.

He started to fondle them while sucking and licking her neck. He traced circles along her neck with his tongue. Abby gasped and arched her back, giving him better access to her. She felt him nip at a certain spot on her neck and let out a loud moan.

She blushed and heard him chuckle. "Not so funny, is it?" he smirked. She felt something poke her back and bushed even more. She feld John press himself against her, "Do you know what you do to me? Every little thing you do drives me mad. Everything from accidentally brushing your hand against my leg to just kissing me turns me on." he told her.

He still had his hands up her shirt and pinched her nipple. She cried out in pleasure. "John...ah...stop..ngh...please" she gasped out. He slowly let go of her. Abby let out a sigh and then a shriek as she feld John push her on her hands and knees.

"J-John!" she stuttered. She felt him grind himself against her backside and felt her panties dampen. This was a totally new and even more agressive side of John and it justed turned her on.

"Do you know what I wanna hear Abby?" he asked her. Abby's mind was blank right now. All she could focus on was the fact that her very sexy boyfriend was grinding himself against her and that she would need a change of underwear.

"I wanna hear you scream my name"

Abby heard him unzip his pants. She knew she should have told him to stop but she didn't want to. It wasn't like she hadn't thought of it before. She looked into John's eyes and became trapped by them. She couldn't bear to look away.

He caught her lips in a hungry kiss and helped her take her pants off. He shrugged his jacket off and Abby helped him out of his shirt. She felt his hands on her chest again and gasped as he ripped the fabric covering her shirt.

"John!" she scolded. He silenced her with his lips and quickly unhooked her bra. He started to suck on one while his other hand massages her other breast. "John..." she moaned. She grabbed onto his shoulders as he started to suck harder. She felt one of his hands slip in between her legs.

His mouth moved it's way back up and started to suck on her neck again. "John" she moaned louder this time. His fingers started to rub her underwear. She leaned into his touch. "Damn, you're so wet right now" he said as he slipped a finger into her.

She cried out in surprise. "Like I said...I wanna hear you scream my name" he smiled wickedly at her. He added another finger inside her and Abby fell back onto the bed. He pulled off her panties and started pumping his fingers in and out of her.

"John! Ah! J-John!" Abby gasped and stuttered as he continued. John smiled. He was just loving her reactions to him. She arched her back and grabbed onto the blanket. She was almost there, so close..."John!" she screamed out in pleasure.

She collapsed back onto the bed as she bucked her hips against his fingers. He continued to pump in and out of her until she had a second orgasm. She lay on the bed, shaking from her last orgasm when she felt John lie down beside her. "That was..." she was unable to finish her sentance because John crushed his lips against hers.

She felt John spread her legs apart with his hands and she knew what was to happen next. She looked up and him and saw him staring at her, as if waiting for her approval. She nodded and winced as she felt a sharp pain in between her legs.

John apologized and wiped her tears away. Slowly the pain went away and was replaced with pleasure. She grinded her hips against his, urging him to go faster. He started pounding himself into her.

She grabbed onto his back and arched hers as she felt him inside of her. "Abby" he grunted. "Harder, please!" she pleaded. John smiled and pounded harder into her. She arched her back even more.

Her breathes were short and ragged, as were his. "John! I-I'm" she could barely speak. She was going to climax soon. She was about to when he pulled out of her. She looked up at him questioningly and then screamed out his name as he pounded into her one last time. He slowly moved their hips together as they rided out their orgasms.

**OoOoOoOoOoEND of LEMONoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

He pulled himself out of her and laid down beside her, watching his breathe. "John...that was...it-it felt like...oh my God!" she panted. He smiled at her. She pulled her blanket over them and snuggled up to John.

"Yeah..." he agreed. She rested her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. "Oh, and i love you too" she said. "That's what you choose to say after all this?" he chuckled. She lightly smacked his chest.

"Shut up, you know you love me" she smirked. John looked at her and smiled. "Merry Christmas Abby" he placed a gentle kiss on her lips and smiled. She smiled back at him.

"Merry Christmas John"

A/N: THE END ... ... ... ... ... ... Merry Christmas :} ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 


End file.
